edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Lothlórien
Sshot0008 1413305553.jpg Sshot0006 1446283197.jpg Sshot0006 1445874621.jpg Sshot0005 1445874594.jpg Sshot0004 1446283172.jpg Sshot0003 1446283147.jpg Sshot0003 1445874541.jpg Sshot0002 1446283094.jpg Sshot0001 1413909394.jpg Mirkwoodunits 1406974970.jpg Lorienrangerrender 1412865821.jpg Legolasrender 1389449883.jpg Mirkwoodguard 1407072384.jpg Haldir 1450130099.jpg Grimbeorn 1444919051.jpg Game 2014-12-17 19-48-29-507.jpg Edainsplashscreen 1437898645.jpg Chanteuse.jpg Carasgaladhonguard 1413908402.jpg 1422385736game2015-08df3.jpg Thranduilimage 1403345272.jpg Thranduilgifts 1435738983.jpg Thranduildeer 1437824941.jpg Tauriel 1404122171.jpg Sshot0009 1413305546.jpg Flinkbaum 1322812816.jpg Huorn.png Lothlórien is the only faction of the light without having a solid ring of walls, but wooden bridges that are connected to tree nodes. The fortress ring is open, but can be equipped at the nodes with different defensive extensions. Units, main functions and special systems are available in the citadel. With a total of 5 building plots, Lothlórien has a very small number of possible locations. On camp maps Lothlórien offers only 4 Building plots, but provides a bridge ring around the camp. Lórien tactics are situational and specializes in Hit & Run. Through various systems it is possible to acquire the units higher speeds, but has a weakness on the defensive. Lothlórien can recruit Beornings and Ents on settlements and Elves from Mirkwood on outposts. Strategic points Castle The castle of Lothlórien is different from other factions because it doesn't have walls. The castle is equipped with 5 build plots around the citadel. All around the castle there is a chain of bridges and guard platforms that form a circle. Every building inside the castle produces resources. Camp The camp has 4 build plots. All mechanisms function just like in the castle. However the camp does not have bridges linking the plots together. Outpost On the outpost you can select one of these 2 buildings: Lothlórien outpost or Mirkwood outpost. From Mirkwood outpost you can train Mirkwood units as well as Legolas and Thranduil. If you choose the Lothlórien outpost, you can recruit heroes and units and improve the building with upgrades. Once built, the player has a big tree house that can be improved with several upgrades. Settlement On the settlement the player can choose to build an Ent Moot (granting access to ents), Mallorn trees (generate resources; can be improved with different upgrades) and Beorninger Hut [[Beorning]s and Grimbeorn; produces resources (the Beorning Homestead has both the function of a resource building with the ability Harvest Honey as well as the function of a recruitment building, but Beornings will be trained slower if Harvest Honey '''is enabled.)]. Buildings Units Naval Units Heroes Galadriel '''Galadriel was the co-ruler and Lady of Lothlórien alongside her husband, Lord Celeborn, however, neither took royal titles, as they only saw themselves as the Guardians of The Golden Wood. She was one of the mightiest Eldar and surpassed nearly all others in terms of beauty, power and knowledge. She was the keeper of Nenya, one of the Three. During the War of the Ring she attacked Dol Guldur, laid bare its pits and threw down its walls. In the Edain Mod, she is a powerful enchantress who uses her magic from afar to damage all units in a small radius. She supports the heroes of Lórien with her abilities, granting them precious gifts and thus, through those gifts keeping them safe with her abilities. When her power is at its peak she unleashes the might of the Ring of Nenya and slowly heals all (your own and your allies) units and buildings on the map for some time Celeborn Celeborn was the''' Lord of Lothlórien'. His wife was Galadriel, Lady of the Golden Wood. Celeborn was said to be one of the wisest Elves in Middle-earth at the end of the Third Age. He was a Prince of Doriath and a kinsman of Thingol, the King of Doriath. He was said to be the grandson of Thingol's brother Elmo. Celeborn's father was Galadhon and he had a brother named Galathil. In the '''Edain Mod', Celeborn is a mighty swordsmen and a hero killer. His abilities are entirely focused around powering up his single target damage. In addition, they also support him against enemy heroes, disrupting their movement and shielding him against arrows. At the peak of his power, he can greatly increase the strength of his abilities for a short time and becomes a deadly weapon, slaughtering all those who oppose Lothlórien. Rúmil & Orophin Rúmil and Orophin guarded the border of the Lothlórien to the west, at the time of the War of the Ring. They stood guard against the forces of Mordor with their brother, Haldir. In the Edain Mod, they are a unique type of scout hero, they are recruited as a single unit but both heroes will spawn separately. They share the combat experience, leveling up at approximately the same speed, and being able to use their abilities simultaneously when both selected. At the base they are scout heroes, weak armor and damage, but at the peak of their power they can briefly deal increased damage and the Gifts of Galadriel will grant them additional armor. Haldir Haldir was an Elf of Lothlórien, probably a Silvan Elf, and a marchwarden who guarded the forest's northern borders. He was one of the few elves to be able to speak the Common Tongue and had heard of Aragorn, although it is not sure if they had met before. In the Edain Mod, he is a hero able to wield both a bow and a sword to terrible effectiveness. He supports the troops of Lorien in the early game and at the peak of his power, he can dispatch permanent groups of Wardens that will guard the area. Once he gains his Gifts of Lorien his White Arrow will frighten enemies in a larger radius. External Buildplots Buildings Units Heroes Legolas Legolas was a Sindarin elf who was part of the Fellowship of the Ring in the Third Age. As he was the son of the Elvenking Thranduil of Mirkwood, Legolas was a Prince of the Woodland Realm, a messenger, and a master bowman. In the Edain Mod, he is a mighty archer who can temporarily wield his knife to cause massive AoE damage. He can also use his abilities to deal AoE damage from afar and train allied archers. At the peak of his power he will unleash a rain of arrows, killing all enemy units in the nearby area. When he gains his gift all his ranged abilities will be buffed. Thranduil Thranduil, son of Oropher, was an Elven king who ruled over the Woodland Realm in the Second and Third Ages. Though inherently cautious, he eventually committed his kingdom to fighting Sauron in the War of the Ring. In the Edain Mod, he wields his swords or his staff to slay all those who oppose him.His abilities are centered around keeping him and his units alive and as King of Mirkwood he can summons Palace Guard to trap enemy units with him and keep other away. Treebeard Treebeard, also known as Fangorn, was the oldest of the Ents still left in Middle-earth, an ancient tree-like being who is a sort of "shepherd of trees". In the Edain Mod, he is a slow but sturdy siege-like hero who comes out of the Ent Moot level 10 unlocking all his abilities. He can pick between melee combat or throwing large rocks from afar. Quickbeam Bregalad, known mainly as Quickbeam, was a middle-aged Ent at the time of the War of the Ring. He wasn't as old as Treebeard, as he can be described as quite young. He guarded the Rowan trees, as he resembled as a rowan himself. In the Edain Mod, he is a quick Ent, more fragile than other but much quicker too. He can run down walking heroes and can trample most footmen units. He is however much more vulnerable to trample revenge. Grimbeorn Grimbeorn also known as Grimbeorn the Old was Beorn's son. He took over as chieftain of the Beornings after his father's death. In the Edain Mod, he is a mighty Beorning that can change between Man and Bear form and cause heavy damage to all around him. He wields a deadly axe and his claws are just as deadly. Upgrades Spellbook Upgrades Strategy Lothlorien deviates from other heroic factions in two ways. First of all, their citadel lacks defensive walls, so it must rely more on its build plot structures that double as arrow towers. Secondly, Lothlorien's army consists mainly of foot-soldiers that move around the map quickly. Both of these attributes make Lothlorien much more aggressive than Gondor or the Dwarves (Ered Luin, Erebor and Iron Hills), as their objective is to train units quickly and to seize strategic places on the map before they are claimed by others. In a sense, this does make Lothlorien more resemble a villainous faction. Without a doubt, Lothlorien's greatest assets are their archers, which have much excellent range and can move swiftly like the rest of their infantry. A common trait all of their soldiers share is the ability to become shrouded by hiding in trees. Combined with their speed, Lothlorien excels in ambushing and flanking, and their archers can quickly surround slower enemy forces at all sides to mow down their numbers. This faction recruits all of its infantry from the citadel, and lacks cavalry and siege weaponry. Both of these things can only be accessed by some of the special buildings that Lothlorien acquires in their settlement and outpost build plots. This further emphasizes their need to advance quickly and claim as much land as possible. They also wean in strength in the late game as, while they do have access to advanced unit upgrades, they lack heavy armor and rely more on their units regenerating health, and they also do not have many options in elite units aside from their Galadhrim and the Heroic unit Guards of Caras Galadhon. If an opposing faction has access to superior units with much better upgrades, Lothlorien's forces can easily be scattered. The same can be said for their ability to hold territory--as Lothlorien's only means of siege attack is found in the ents, and most of their buildings lack the sturdiness to withstand massive bombardment. If a player can hold Lothlorien's forces off for long enough to build up a finely upgraded army full of siege weapons and heavy armor, pushing the elves back to their citadel should be a simple matter, as they will quickly lose all of the structures and territory they scrambled to claim in the beginning of the game. Category:Elves Category:Lothlórien Category:Good Faction Category:Playable Faction